


Performance

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: A shared moment backstage before the performance





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I always laugh when I watch the first episode because Roselia shows up and seconds later they're on stage like it doesn't take forever to get into those edgy outfits. Anyway, I love the new season of the anime and I am living from all these shared moments between Tomoe and Saya no matter how short (Tomoe totally turns to look at Saya when entering the backstage area, fight me).

Roselia manages to prepare for their show surprisingly fast despite their late arrival.  It would almost be impressive if the moment wasn’t ruined by the subtle barbs being exchanged between Ran and Yukina every few seconds.  

Tomoe is starting to think that Arisa has the right idea as she slumps against the couch and presses one arm over her eyes.  Kasumi and Tae seem to be on the edges of their seats, watching everything unfold with wide eyes. Saya is the only one that pays them no mind as she helps Rimi with her stage makeup.

Sayo looks as if she is about to snap at all of them if things go on much longer but Tsugumi quietly takes hold of her hand, asking a question that Tomoe cannot quite hear.  Himari grins when she notices the two of them and though Tsugumi does her best to ignore the soft giggling, there is a noticeable blush that rises along her cheeks.

Lisa does her best to keep Yukina focused on the last minute details and Tomoe tries in vain to keep Moca from making things worse but there is only so much she can do.  From the corner of her eye, Tomoe can see Saya attempting to hide a giggle as she prepares for Poppin Party’s performance. She cannot help but let her gaze linger, far more interested in watching Saya than dealing with the others.

“Tomo-chin…”  

Tomoe goes very still at the sound of Moca’s voice.  She knows that teasing tone all too well. And it never leads to anything good.

Moca laughs, leaning forward and making it very obvious that she knows just who has caught Tomoe’s attention.  “Moca knows that look. It’s the same look that Moca gets whenever the freshly baked bread is set out.”

“I doubt that.”  Tomoe narrows her eyes, watching Moca carefully.

With a grin, Moca brushes past and comes to stand behind Saya, toying with the ends of her hair.  “Saya…”

Tomoe can only watch in growing horror as Moca meets her gaze in the mirror, a mischievous smile lighting up her face.

“Moca!”  Himari rushes forward, coming to Tomoe’s rescue.  She reaches out and grabs Moca by the collar, dragging her over to the couch.  “You’re being a pest.”

“Ah, Hi-chan, did you want Moca-chan all to yourself?”  Moca slips out of Himari’s grasp and drapes herself over Himari with a giggle.  

Himari groans at the sudden weight, pushing Moca onto the couch next to Ran and sitting on the other side.  “Just try not to stir things up for a few minutes.”

Tomoe silently thanks Himari, promising to pay her back at some point.  

“I guess everyone is quite lively today due to the performances.”  

Saya’s voice nearly makes Tomoe jump and she inhales sharply when she realizes that Saya is standing beside her.  

“This sort of thing isn’t bad every now and again.”  Saya turns to Tomoe, her eyes sparkling with amusement.  

Tomoe nods, struggling to think of a proper response.  Which isn’t exactly easy when Saya is standing so close.  

“Afterglow sounded amazing out there.”  A soft blush settles on Saya’s cheeks as she glances up at Tomoe.  

“Thank you.”  Tomoe can feel her own face heating slightly and she nervously rubs at the back of her neck.  “I’m looking forward to seeing Poppin’ Party perform.”

Saya scrunches up her nose in response and Tomoe nearly forgets they aren’t alone until she hears Ako call out.

“It’s almost time!”  Ako rushes forward, bouncing slightly as she finishes adjusting her outfit.  She spins around with a flourish and strikes a dramatic pose with her drumsticks.  Ako cannot quite hide the excited smile on her face but Tomoe thinks that it only adds to her charm.  

Tomoe carefully adjusts one of the ribbons in Ako’s hair before patting her shoulder.  “Good luck out there, I’ll be watching.”

“I’m gonna do my best!”  Ako beams, pulling Tomoe into a quick hug before turning to Saya.  “And good luck to you too, Saya-chan!”

“Thank you, Ako-chan.  I can’t wait to see you play tonight.”

Rinko hesitantly approaches and clears her throat before resting one hand on Ako’s shoulder.  “They’re done setting up, Ako-chan.”

“Oh!”  Ako spins around, grabbing Rinko’s hand.  “Let’s go RinRin!”

Tomoe watches everyone gathering what they need before heading to the stage.  

Lisa and Yukina are the first to leave, hands brushing as they quietly discuss their plans for the live.  Rinko follows after them with Ako, smiling as she listens to Ako practice her own special introduction. And Sayo lingers behind for a few moments, sharing a soft look with Tsugumi before following after the rest.  

“I should probably finish up so I can focus on their performance.”  Saya toys with the tie that rests around her neck and the movement catches Tomoe’s eye.

The words slip out of Tomoe’s mouth before she can stop herself.  “Do you need a little help?”

Saya’s eyes widen in surprise and she hesitates, glancing between the tie and Tomoe.  And unreadable expression crosses her face for a moment but it’s soon replaced with an embarrassed smile.  “If you wouldn’t mind? I’m still a little clumsy when it comes to tying them.”

“Not a problem.”  Even as she speaks up, Tomoe is silently screaming in her mind.  She only hopes that Saya doesn’t notice the way her hands waver slightly.  Tomoe takes a deep breath and quietly murmurs the steps under her breath.

Carefully adjusting the length until it looks right.  Taking the wider end of the tie, she wraps it around the narrower end until a loop forms.  With a few more movements, she can pull the wide end through the first loop and tuck it into the second loop.  Once the knot forms, Tomoe straightens the fabric a bit and pulls the narrow end of the tie until it rests snugly against Saya’s neck.

“How’s that?”  Tomoe steps back, taking a steadying breath as Saya turns to look in the mirror.

Saya blinks at her reflection, a smile curving into place as her fingers smooth out the fabric.  “It looks perfect.”

As their eyes meet in the mirror, Tomoe thinks she could not have said it better herself.


End file.
